Stars I Shall Find
by LAWLip0p
Summary: Total change in plot. Maria must find her life in the Von Trapp Villa and from the Captain himself. Begins with Maria’s first night back as governess and goes on from there. I KNOW I SUCK AT SUMMARIES BUT PLEASE, REA


**Title: **Stars I Shall Find

**Summary: **Total change in plot. Maria must find her life in the Von Trapp Villa and from the Captain himself. Begins with Maria's first night back as governess and goes on from there. I KNOW I SUCK AT SUMMARIES BUT PLEASE, READ AND REVIEW!!

**Chapter 1: A Beautiful Night**

The crisp, summer night was nothing more than just a spectacular view for Maria as she sat silently on a bench over looking the lake at the back of the Von Trapp Villa. It was her first day back as governess and already she was emotionally stressed. Only recently had she heard of the Captain's "supposedly" wonderful news, his engagement to Baroness Schrader.

"_The most important thing is that Father's going to be married."_

Maria can recall Brigitta's words from this afternoon, the moment she had just arrived back from the Abbey. Maria just wanted to leave and run away, perhaps returning to her beloved Nonnberg Abbey the moment she heard the news. There was nothing for Maria to look forward to after that, and she immediately went straight to her old governess room and remained there until dinner. Maria sighed when she heard sudden footsteps from behind.

"Fraulein Maria? What on Earth are you doing this late at this hour?" questioned Frau Schmidt.

Maria smiled sweetly at the housekeeper. "Just admiring this wonderful night Frau Schmidt."

The older woman glanced down at the guitar case beside Maria's leg and huffed. "Don't tell me you're leaving again Fraulein. The Captain will certainly not be pleased with this."

'_The Captain' _Maria thought and sighed. "Don't worry about me. I only brought my guitar with me to strum my thoughts away." Frau Schmidt noticed the sudden change of mood from the governess and looked over at the Villa and spotted the Captain's bedroom window. "Hmm. Very interesting…"

"I beg your pardon Frau Schmidt?"

The housekeeper looked at the young governess and smiled. "Oh nothing, it's just rather odd finding the Captain's bedroom curtains drawn open." Maria was slightly confused. "What's so odd about it?"

"As you know, I check the grounds every night to make sure the gates are closed. Well ever since Agathe's death, I notice that the Captain's bedroom curtains are always closed. I suppose the beauty of the night reminds him of Agathe. I would always catch the couple wandering around the grounds, taking a moonlit stroll. But ever since her death, he refuses to walk out at night. Oh how painful that must be! But I wonder," said Frau Schmidt and smiled down at Maria, "I wonder why might a night like this that the Captain chose to leave his curtains open? There is no light from inside the room and he must not be asleep, I wonder."

The young governess grinned nervously. _'She knows something.' _she thought. "Well a magical night like this should be spent with a moonlit stroll. He's probably with the Baroness, discussing plans for their wedding." Maria mentally slapped herself. '_Stop bringing up the Captain and the wedding Maria! Don't pretend that you are happy for them!'_

Frau Schmidt chuckled. "So you've heard. I totally forgot about that blasted woman. They don't make a good couple now do they? The poor Captain Von Trapp deserves a better woman, not a powder pale doll like the Baroness."

"Well what kind of woman is worthy for Captain Von Trapp?" Maria asked innocently.

"Someone fresh, pure. She has to be kind and patient. MUST love children and undoubtedly flexible. Perhaps young don't you agree?" replied Frau Schmidt and eyed Maria, "Maybe someone that can finish his duet." Maria squirmed a bit. _'Oh dear she is definitely on to me' _

Frau Schmidt smiled again. "Oh well, you mustn't listen to an old woman like me anyway. Well, good night Fraulein Maria." replied the woman and left the governess by herself on the bench. _'Weird. UGH! Why must she be so SPECIFIC with her thoughts for a perfect woman for the Captain! She is now directing everything at me! Oh god…'_ and with that Maria pulled out the guitar from her case.

_Meanwhile…_

Frau Schmidt made her way back into the house, leaving the back door a peak open.

"Good evening Frau Schmidt!" called a voice. The old woman turned around and spotted the Captain making his way down the stairs toward the back door.

The housekeeper smiled in return. "Good evening Captain! Picking up another nightcap?"

Captain Von Trapp smiled sheepishly. "Not this time Frau Schmidt. It's a moonlit stroll for me."

"Well, the night is beautiful Captain. You will enjoy it!" hinted Frau Schmidt toward Captain Von Trapp. He pretended to be surprised, knowing where his faithful housekeeper is leading him to. He brushed passed Frau Schmidt to the back door and turned to smile gratefully at her. "Will you excuse me Frau Schmidt, but now it appears that the night is calling me. I must simply enjoy this beautiful night." he said and made his way towards the grounds.

"Finally." Frau Schmidt muttered and made her way up to bed.

**YAYS! I am done D PLZ READ AND REVIEW!! AND THX FOR READING!**


End file.
